


A Night With The General

by Vall3ncia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vall3ncia/pseuds/Vall3ncia
Summary: Smutty one-shot revealing what a night with the general of the wild hunt is like for one aen seidhe sorceress. Imlerith/OC. Rated M for sex.
Relationships: Imlerith (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	A Night With The General

The eyes of the aen seidhe socercess danced across the features of the general. His cold face, set jaw, his strong chest still adorned in the chainmail he wore beneath the wild hunt armor he had already cast aside. A smirk played at her lips daringly as she shifted her naked body suggestively against the furs of the general’s bed. The cold air in the room only added to the sensitivity of her skin as she awaited Imlerith’s touch. Her eyes rose to meet the gaze of the larger elf and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Imlerith held her gaze as he unfastened the buckles holding his remaining armor in place. His pace was steady, his movements never hasty nor faltering as he removed the chainmail at an agonizingly slow rate. As always, he intended to make her wait.  
“Turn over.” He ordered, as he removed his final article of clothing. The girl quickly complied, seized by electric waves of eagerness as well as the knowledge of what could transpire should he be kept waiting. She positioned herself on all fours with her knees on the edge of the bed. She kept a neutral spine and made no motion to pose herself in any manner, knowing fully well that Imlerith preferred to do this himself. Her breath became short and shallow as she awaited his touch. A light tremble shook through her as she felt her body being scrutinized, examined as the aen elle planned what he would do to her. Finally, his hand seized her ass, drawing a small yelp from her lips. Imlerith’s thumb ran across her womanhood, making stroking motions as he moved closer to her. She instinctively moved into his touch, arching her back as he leaned over her. He grabbed her shoulder, his large hand wrapping around to trace her collarbone before roaming freely up to her neck. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the front of her neck. His grip was enough to stop her breathing for a moment before he released and once more found a firm hold on her shoulder with his thumb wrapping around the back of her neck. In the past, there had never been any warning before he entered her, and this time was no different. A sound somewhere between a moan and a cry of pain escaped her lips as the full length of Imlerith’s cock was sheathed inside her unprepared womanhood. The intensity of his following movements was immediate and without buildup as she was roughly brought back against him again and again. Her brows furrowed together and she felt her body stiffen from the sudden pain between her legs. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the small yelps attempting to fall from her lips as she willed the pain to melt into pleasure. The hand previously on her ass was now spanking her, so hard it robbed her lungs of air save for the brief intervals between blows. 

After a moment, the hand on her shoulder wove itself into her hazel hair and yanked her body backwards so she was flush against the general’s chest. He snaked the same hand around her neck, once again controlling the amount of air she was allowed. A low growl of pleasure emanated from the general's chest sending chills of excitement through the girl. Her body had finally acclimated to the intensity of Imlerith’s actions, allowing her to experience the full waves of explosive pleasure each thrust brought. The restriction of her air only amplified the sensation as the world seemed to narrow around her. Imlerith moved her fragile neck to the side and attacked the exposed skin of her shoulder, sucking and pulling on the flesh with his teeth, ensuring he left his mark, a reminder for the morning.  
“Will you fuck me up against the wall?” The girl moaned out, a mist of lust and pleasure clouding her judgment and allowing the words to fall from her lips. The next thing to escape her mouth was a drawn out yelp as the flesh of her neck was punctured by the general’s bite. She was then roughly pushed back down into the mattress, his hand pushing her head down as the other once again slapped her ass, these blows harder than the first, if such a thing was even possible.  
“I will fuck you however I please, luned.” He growled, bucking his hips into her as roughly and deeply as possible. For a moment, the girl thought she would suffocate. This position partially restricted her breathing and the intensity of his movements stealing the remainder of the air from her lungs. No doubt a vein pronounced itself across her forehead as her heartbeat hammered in her head, then suddenly, a release. She felt herself pushed forwards as Imlerith withdrew himself from her. She collapsed onto the mattress, but only for a moment before she was pulled backwards by a firm grip on her ankle, as if she weighed nothing at all. She lay on her back as Imlerith lowered himself onto the bed. He grabbed both her legs by the backs of the knees before forcefully shoving them to meet her shoulders. He then roughly pushed himself back inside of her without the use of his hands. The girl let another moan escape her mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head. Once she recovered from the sudden intrusion she locked her gaze with his and grabbed onto his arms, working to pull him closer to her. She smirked at him, knowing he hated this small gesture of what he perceived as defiance. His movements were quick in response as he slid his hands further down her legs to grab her ankles which he shoved over her head, painfully pushing her to the limit of her flexibility. This new position allowed him to enter her deeper, causing another confusing wave of pleasure mixed agony to pass through her. She dragged her nails down his back in some further semblance of defiance or perhaps she just sought the excitement his violence awoke within her. He responded by slapping her across the face. He then released her ankles and wrapped his fingers around her neck. Her body was then effortlessly yanked from the mattress, pulling her up so her eyes were even with his, his cock still buried deep inside her. His cold face, which had remained almost unchanged this whole time, examined her.  
“Ask me nicely this time.” He said, his tone calm with the slightest tinge of amusement. She brought her arms up to wrap loosely around his neck and shoulders before leaning in to kiss him deeply. He pulled her down onto his cock, resuming the motions of pleasure as her lips mingled with his. Lightly, she teased him by taking his bottom lip in her teeth before releasing it and once again and exposing her eyes to his heavy gaze.  
“Please will you fuck me against the wall? I love how helpless it makes me feel.” He grabbed her waist with both hands, continuing in their current position for a few more moments. The girl was about to come to terms with the fact that he had likely just been teasing her, but then she felt the general lifting her off the bed alongside him.  
He gave the poor girl exactly what she asked for as he slammed her into the cold stone wall so hard her head almost bounced against the hard surface. The elven girl supported the majority of her weight with her arms around his neck, not that she needed to though. She barely weighed as much as his mace and shield combined and he had no problem moving her up and down on his cock. Almost as soon as they started she felt herself drawing nearer to the edge of her pleasure and she mewled out a string of swears before she felt her womanhood clench around his cock. The pleasure was explosive as her orgasm was only amplified by the relentless onslaught of his cock. Imlerith groaned as the sensation brought him closer to his edge as well and it wasn’t long before he slammed the girls wrecked body down onto his cock and spilled his seed deep inside of her. She let out a moan laden with exhaustion and met his gaze with half lidded eyes. Some of his seed dripped out onto the floor as he pulled out of her and let her fall to the floor.  
“Clean that up.” He said, though he gave her nothing to use. He began to turn to walk towards the large baths in the adjacent room.  
“Don’t make me wait for you.” His voice was calm, but as always, held an implicit threat. Soon after, the girl was alone in the room. Her legs trembled from exhaustion and pain. The first attempt at movement she made drew a wince from her mouth. She rose gingerly and retrieved her shirt which had been torn to shreds earlier that night. She quickly used the ruined cloth to mop up Imlerith’s mess, then wiped the remainder from the inside of her tights. She stared at the bathroom door which had been left ajar, allowing steam to slip into the bedchamber. The girl took a deep breath and granted herself a moment to mentally steel herself before stepping towards the bathing general, knowing fully well that her night was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Luned - Girl
> 
> Aen Seidhe - People of the Hills. Elves from Geralt’s world.
> 
> Aen Elle - People of the Alders. Elves from the world of the wild hunt.


End file.
